respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Pistol
The Golden Pistol is one of the four golden weapons released on the Summer Camp 4 (Update). It can only be obtained by completing the fourth Prestige Rank. It sports high damage, high range, high accuracy and excellent agility. Strategy Make use of its outstanding stats by using either the Run And Gun or Camping techniques. Run around and kill all those in your way or find a safe spot, preferably on high ground and pick off enemies as the eye can see. Wear equipments such as the B.B. Jacket or the Outlaw Hat to enhance the weapon's potential. Overall, a good weapon despite its extremely long time to obtain. Analysis Advantages * High Damage * Great Accuracy and Range * Excellent Agility * Good clip size compared to other handguns * Buffed by some equipments * Fast Rate of fire Disadvantages * Inaccurate at close ranged battles * Slightly slow reload speed * Extremely tedious to obtain * Nerfed by some equipments Past Rumors Originally, it was a hypothetical weapon by the name Golden Gun that takes an appearance of a golden Desert Eagle drawn in the old cartoony way that the icons for Respawnables' Weapons had. It is one of the Weapons that is unusable in the Game but seen in various images. Before, not much was known about this weapon other than the fact that it appears in the Weapons Collector achievement image. However, it has been rumoured by players that it was an overpowered pistol and when used in multiplayer, Digital Legends will ban players for doing so. Trivia * A few players claim to have used this Weapon and say they were banned for using it. However, they didn't post any image or other info about it, only referring to it as "The Golden Gun". *The Golden Gun may have been a hidden Weapon that has been exploited by hackers for use in-game or false rumours. * This Weapon might be fake, as it might be just an image placed in the Game because no other Weapons would fit in the image OR there weren't any other Weapons that had been thought of to put in the Game while in the making of the image. * This Weapon has believed to have been removed from the Game when it first came out since it was very overpowered. * There is an achievement that could only be obtained before December 2012 (when the Golden Gun was removed) and was called ”Killing with Style” and required you to kill 50 enemies using the Golden Gun. *Old challenge appeared in IOS and is referred as the "Golden Pistol" *During the April Fools' Day (Event), some people dubbed the Rookie Machine Gun as a counterpart of the golden gun because it became very overpowered. *It is believed that it was a myth started by a few players for attention *It closely resembles the Silver Wolf, a Handgun from the Black Beret Kit. *This weapon appeared on the main menu screen of the Ultimate Soldier (Update). *It is finally available to be obtained during the Summer Camp 4 of the last prestige rank Category:Weapons Category:Handguns Category:Golden Weapons Category:Articles under construction Category:3 Damage Weapons Category:3 Range Weapons Category:3 Accuracy Weapons Category:4 Agility Weapons